


Permission to Fuck

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #backyardsex #omhghot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: The one where they get permission
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	Permission to Fuck

"I want you two to fuck" jesse says to rhett. "Uh, baby..who? me and Link?" "Dont play dumb rhett, i KNOW YOU WANA Fuck Link... He practically drools over you, have you seen the looks he gives you. Those eyes could melt any patron saint. But they dont seem to have any effects on you." (Rhett didnt wana give away his hidden desires) "yeh baby, link is..well hes special and and im saving him." "What for the sun to set?" " Im telling you IF YOU DONT FUCK HIM I WILL, rhett i want you to go fuck this boy. Look at him drooling all over you. Ive seen the looks and the movements baby, he wants you like theres no tommorow." "There wont be a tommorow if we fuck together, baby. We wont have anymore of the sexual tension the fans so desire, lets keep our secrets now go to bed baby...im just goin out to the backyard." "Sure baby goodnight, Rhett." "Goodnight, Jes." Rhett puts on his sandels and goes to the backyard and sits on a swing he installed. Hes just swinging and playin on his phone, thinkin to himself when he sees a shadow move in the corner of the garden then he hears a crash. "Huh? Whos there!??" Rhett calls. They run off. "Hey, come back." Rhett growls. The shadow shoots off further down the garden. Rhett follows, chasing them. The shadow trips and tumbles into the grass, giggling. Rhett comes over, panting and gets down into the grass, "Link?" He breathes. "Yeh, man?" Link giggles. "Link wat the hell man yo u scared me." Link pulls Rhett down, the moonlight playing on his features. "I wanted to see you" Rhett looks into Links shiny eyes, he doesnt look like hes on something. "I wanted to see you, so i crept in" link whispers into rhetts ear. Link's panting hot in Rhetts ear. Rhett looks at him "more like crashed in, did you climb over our fence? link leans back down in the grass. "Yeh man.. something like that.." link moves the hem of his shirt up to scratch his belly. Rhett looks down at the yummy skin. "How long have you.. Did you hear us, or something?" "No, Why? should i? were you talking about me?" Rhett looks at him " no, never mind man we should probably..." link leans up "go?" Link brushes his hand over his cheek. "Yeh" rhett breathes. Looking. He goes to get up and Link quickly wraps his legs around rhett, keeps him down. "Stay." link leans back down and he looks like nala on lion king. Rhett fake struggles and Link pins him down and lays on top of him. In the grass, in the dark. The way they looked at each other, Anyone would think they were flirting, but it was much more. So much chemistry, too much tension. Two grown men, two hot hard dicks, one strong ego and another just getting there. Rhett looks up. "I'll stay for a bit" "why are you here?" Rhett whispers, grasps Links back of his neck. LinK wets his lips and moves in. "You know thats my special spot, for a special person to touch, Rhett?" Rhett rubs that spot. "Yeh... me, mine." he says. Link leans down further. "Yeh, yours to rub" Link leans in and his lips brush Rhett's. Rhett rubs the spot more, like a genie's lamp. They share a heated kiss, "youre so sexy in this light" he moans. "You too" they keep kissing, Rhett licks Link's neck and bites it. "Ohh" Link moans. "Do you want to sex me?" He trails Kisses down Rhett. "Yes" Rhett pulls off links shorts, he sees a scrape on link and kisses it. He gets his pants halfway and lifts Link to get inside him. "Come on baby, get inside me" Rhett flushes red, he lines up his dick and thrusts it inside. Ohhh fuck. Link pants, his legs wrapping around Rhetts shoulders. Fuck baby your tight! Rhett moans thrusting in some more. Link's ass burning with some delicious heat. Fuck, i feel so full! Link moans. He rubs his own dick. They thrust and clench, harder, faster. "I'm so hot" link moans getting more and more sweaty, Rhett just thrusts so hard almost ready to cum. "You Are hot, baby" he says to link. "Are you gonna cum for me?" Link moans, "yeah baby, almost, rub my dick?" rhetts free hand rubs links dick and places some heated kisses on his chest. "Cum, baby" link cries letting go of his load all over rhetts hand. Rhett takes a look and explodes with a cry of his own. "Oh fuck oh mutherfuckin fuck". "Ohhhh." He says happy to have cum inside his bo. Link is a panting mess. Rhett leans to lick the cum, then when hes all clean he places a loving smooch on link. "Oh my goodness, that Was amazing." "Our best yet. " Link giggles and hugs Rhett close to him. Jesse watches frm the back porch, smiling.. END.


End file.
